Picture This
by LiveHappy247
Summary: Various Delena one-shots that I hope are vivid enough to picture. I don't own TVD or the characters. The most recent chapter is based on the synopsis for 4x23! Please read & review
1. Based on 4x05 promo

**This story is going to be a series of just one-shots, some may be based on promo videos and some may be just random. I often get inspired with very descriptive scenes in my head, but I don't ever have a story leading up to them, so this is going to be the place where I will post them. I hope each chapter will be enjoyable and by making them incredibly vivid with my words, hopefully you will be able to "picture it" in your mind. Also be aware that I may ask you to listen to a song when you read various chapters because that is usually where my inspiration comes from. The lengths will vary, but if a chapter is short, I will try and post a couple chapters with it.**

This one is inspired by the scene in the extended promo for 4x05 when Elena tackles Damon and has a gun pointed on his chest.

**Damon's POV**

I hit the bed with a thump while Elena straddles me, a gun pointed straight at me, digging into my chest. I can hear her breathing quicken. No matter how angry she is with me, I can tell that my close proximity is driving her mad. Her mouth is pursed into a sharp line while her eyes stare deep into mine

She was on board with my plan to rescue her brother earlier, but my 'rough n tough, go get'em' attitude apparently doesn't agree with her…and some snarky comment I made about Jeremy.

"My brother is the only thing holding me together." Her voice is cold, but emotionless. This comment pisses me off, not only because of all the things I've done for her, but for the emotional toll those things have on me.

"It's not every time I've held you close and told you everything was going to be ok? Not when I taught you the least harmful way to survive as a vampire? Not because you know that even though I want to leave this town forever and never look back, I stay because of you. For you"

Her face softens a little bit, she lets her guard down slightly, but she regains composure not even two seconds later, allowing the gun to dig into my chest just a little bit.

"Do it," I whisper, "I dare you."

She squints her eyes into little slits. This remark catches her off guard, I can tell by the way her mouth quivers.

"Why should I?" she retorts, truly interested in what my reply would be.

"Because in death, the pain is quick, whereas loving you, the pain is forever."

I can tell that my remark stings a little bit, but I can't help but feel satisfaction in knowing that it hit home for her. Her eyes close, but her lip still trembles.

I tilt my head slightly to the side to try and make my eyes meet hers, but when she opens them she just turns her head away.

"Now if you could excuse me, I have work to do," I say quietly. She sits up and just stares back at me. I roll out from under her and walk out of the room without looking back.


	2. Homework

Damon helps Elena with her math homework at the boarding house.

**Elena's POV**

I've destroyed five pencils, just by chewing on them in the past hour. I've been sitting in the living room of the boarding house for the past couple hours, but can't seem to understand my trigonometry homework. Stefan had a list of errands to run today, but he isn't even in my math class, so I've been alone on this endeavor to understand how to "find the value for each expression." I toss my text book and pencil onto the table and lean back into the couch. I cross my arms and stare at my homework angrily.

"What's wrong with you, grumpy?" Damon smirks as he waltzes into the room with a drink in one hand and a cheeseburger in the other.

"Don't even start with me, Damon." I sigh, still glaring at my homework. Damon makes his way over to the table and takes a bite out of his burger while reading the front of the textbook.

"Mmmmm, I remember this. I was actually quite good at this." He takes a seat next to me on the couch before grabbing the book off of the coffee table and placing it in his lap.

"You know how to do this?" I ask, truly surprised.

He rolls his eyes, "why does everybody seem so surprised that I might actually know a thing or two about school? I'm not stupid, if that's what you're asking."

I raise my hands in submission, "sorry to have offended you."

He finishes his burger and sets down his drink before picking up my pencil and writing down the problem on my piece of paper. I can't help but notice how elegant and smooth his handwriting is, the way his script slants ever so slightly to the right.

"Number 9, find the exact value of Sin(-45)," he says, while working out the problem on my paper. He tries to explain how I need to use an "odd property" to solve the problem, but for some reason I can't focus.

The room is lit up by just by several lamps and the fire burning. I can hear the rain pouring hard outside, but the fire crackling makes it cozy inside. His voice is smooth like syrup, which matches his perfect handwriting. His scent is rich with scotch, blood, and cologne, so I can't help but ignore my homework to just breath in his scent. My gaze wanders to his chest where a slim fitting t-shirt outlines his flawless abdominal muscles and biceps only party covered by his sleeves. His forearms tense with every letter he writes on my paper, but I'm not paying attention to what he is writing, not one bit. My heart is beating a mile a minute by now, but I can't help but feel calm and at peace.

"Do you understand?" he breaks me from my entrancement.

"Uh, yes. Thank you," I lie, not wanting him to know how nervous he made me.

"No problem," he smirks, gently placing his hand on my leg before getting up to leave. When he is gone from the room, I exhale and sink back into the couch to continue working on question 9.


	3. Books

Elena is skimming the Salvatore library for a new book, but Damon finds her and gives his summaries of several of the books.

**Elena's POV**

I allow my fingers to skim across the bindings of each book on the shelf. One by one, I silently read the titles of novels, some I've heard of, others I haven't; _Romeo & Juliet, The Outsiders, Jane Eyre, Brave New World. _I pick up a small hard cover book titled "_The Awakening" _and turn it over to read the back.

"Mmmm, Kate Chopin has always been a favorite of mine," Damon's voice startles me. I turn around and whack him in the chest with the book.

"Don't do that. I hate it when people sneak up on me."

He ignores me and grabs the book from my hands and begins to summarize the book in an overly dramatic voice, "this is a classic tale of a young woman who is betrothed to a man with money, living her life nothing more than a wife and mother. She falls for a young man while on vacation one summer, but he moves away, knowing that he could never have her." I can't help but smile at his synopsis of the novel.

"I see," I say, turning back to the bookshelf, placing the book back in its place. I trail my fingers along the spines of each novel, allowing them to linger on titles of interest, "how about this one?"

Damon leans in to read the label, "This one's about a man who travels a great distance, with not a dollar in his pocket, to go back to the woman he loves."

I place my fingers on the next book, turning my head slightly over my shoulder to catch Damon's gaze. My back is to his chest, with only inches between us. He is so close; I can hear his soft breathing.

"What's this one about?"

"A rich and privileged daughter who falls for somebody, quite unexpected."

I smirk at his taste in books, "I never pictured you as a hopeless romantic." I glance over my shoulder to catch him rolling his eyes.

"Keep looking," he urges. I find my fingers resting curiously on the spine of a dark green binding.

"That one's about a man, who spends years looking for a woman that never loved him. He then falls hard for a human who is in love with his brother. No matter how hard he tries to rid himself of his feelings for her, he can't help but be unconditionally and recklessly in love with her."

I hold my breath and flip to the first page of the book. There is a date in the upper right hand corner. My heart drops when it reads _1864._ I glance over my shoulder one last time, but he is already gone.

**I was just reading my classic novel in class today and this idea just sort of came to me and I was really excited about it. I am really happy how it turned out, so please let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, let me know. Thank you to the Guest and hptwilightlover110 for commenting, it means a lot!**


	4. Leaving the Pain Behind

As October Baby requested, this chapter is going to be about Damon giving his heart to Elena. Damon decides to leave town, but when Elena stops him, he lets her know how he feels, without holding back.

Damon's POV

My suit case lays on the bed, packed with the essentials; clothes, toothbrush, several of my best bottles of bourbon and scotch, a few of my favorite classic novels, a few pictures, and my journal. I slowly turn in a circle, glancing around my room to see if I forgot anything. My heart weighs heavy in my chest. I feel the pain of leaving her, but also the relief that I will feel when she isn't ever-present in my life, to remind me how much I love her.

"Damon?" Elena's voice cracks. I spin around and see her standing in the doorway. She isn't crying, but her eyes are wet. It isn't nice to know that I meant something in her life.

"Elena?" I say back, slightly mocking her, but she isn't amused.

"Why?" is all she can mutter.

I roll my eyes because she knows damn well, _why? _

"Damon, you can't leave. You're needed here." She enters the room, coming a little bit closer, but still keeping her distance.

"By who? Stefan? The well-being of Mystic Falls? I don't think so." I busy myself rummaging in a drawer and acting like I have more packing to do. I know if I allow myself to be still, I'll break. Elena hurries over aggressively and blocks my pathway.

"I do. You are my friend and I don't want to spend eternity without my friend."

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to spend eternity _just _being the friend? I want to be so much more. I can't take any more rejection. I can't live my life constantly loving someone who doesn't love me back."

"Damon, please, just listen," she pleads.

"No, Elena. You listen to me. I love you and I will always love you. There is no changing that. No amount of distance can break or weaken my love for you, but with time and space, I'm praying it'll get easier because right now it hurts too damn much. It pains me to see you with _him_, especially because I want to be where he is. I want to be the one to take care of you and love you and hold you. You are an incredible woman, who made a choice. Now I need to make a choice for myself and I can't choose to stay here because you're here and with you comes heartbreak. What hurts the most is that you aren't to blame. If I could blame you, it would be so much easier, but you didn't do anything wrong. The only thing you did was make me fall for you."

Tears finally start to fall on her cheeks , but she quickly wipes them away.

"You're right and I was wrong."

"What?" I squint my eyes and take a step closer to her.

"You're right to leave town, but I was wrong for never loving you and this is me changing my mind," she says right before she pulls my head close to hers and kisses me. And it is absolutely perfect.

**I know that this is really AU, lol, but I hope this was somewhat satisfactory. Let me know what you think and review! Thanks to Damara, CaraMartelli, and October Baby for reviewing. **


	5. Ain't no mountain

Elena's POV

He is drunk out of his mind, but living it up like today is his last. Freshmen to seniors, they all want a dance. He swings girls around in circles, through his legs and around his body, with a few lucky ladies that get the slow dance. I stand towards the edge of the room watching my senior homecoming unfold before my eyes, but I can't bring myself to get on the dance floor, so I just watch.

He lip syncs to a few old 60s and 70s hits while making his body move to the beat. I want so badly to join him and make my body move to his, but I am a coward, so I continue to watch. The DJ starts to play the classic "Ain't No Mountain High Enough," and Damon turns to me and laughs. We once had a discussion over music and one of my embarrassing favorites was this Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell hit. He saunters through the crowd, never once breaking eye contact with me. He starts singing along to the song and I can't help but bury my face in my hands, blushing instantly. He pulls my hands away from my face and takes me to the center of the dance floor.

"Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't need to worry," Damon joins in with the song, linking his fingers with mine, allowing our bodies to comfortably move and sway with the easy beat.

"Cuz baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you babe."

An inevitable smile spreads across my face, but I leave it be and allow myself to have fun. He spins me out and then back into his arms so my back is to his chest. The dancing is fast, but it is seductive to say the least. His hands make my whole body shudder although they simply rest on my hips. I indulge in the bliss that consumes me, but the song ends. Even a few seconds after, I rest in his arms, staring at him.

"Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome." He smirks his signature smirk before he is torn away from me by a mob of teenage girls, but I know that dance was for me. It was for us.

**Thanks again to Damara as well as ElbordinyEmbellisher7711 for reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading & please leave comments/suggestions.**


	6. Based on 4x07 promo

**Thank you to all who commented. This is based on the promo for 4x07. **

**Elena's POV**

"You look beautiful Caroline," I say, smiling at the current Miss Mystic Falls queen.

"Thank you, so do you. " I can tell that she is still irked over my break-up with Stefan, but I don't care. That is when there is a knock on the door.

"Elena?" Damon says.

"I'm coming," I respond.

"You didn't tell me that he was your date?" Caroline whispers.

"He isn't my date, he's my…escort," I whisper back, "and don't say anything to him about anything because I haven't gotten the chance to really talk to him."

"You haven't talked to him yet about your 'love' for him or whatever! I may not agree with your infatuation, but he is still a man that deserves to know." I nod my head, realizing that she is right.

"I'll give you ladies a few minutes," Damon says before heading down the hall. I take a deep breath and close my eyes briefly.

"Excuse me," I say to Caroline before leaving the room.

I hurry through the hallway to catch him at the bottom of the steps.

"Damon," I say descending the stairs and Damon turns around to meet me, "we need to talk."

"Ok," he says, nodding his head, but Mrs. Lockwood comes in.

"Where is Caroline? The celebration is about to start."

"She is upstairs," I say.

"Could you please get her for me? We have to stay on schedule."

I glance at Damon, but he just nods and smiles. I smile back and hurry upstairs to get Caroline.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you all for coming out for the annual Miss Mystic Falls party," Caroline's peppy voice resonates through the air and crowd of people. The sun is starting to set and the atmosphere is perfect. For the first time since becoming a vampire, I feel comfortable with me, but _he _makes my heart race. I can feel his gaze on me and I like it. I like it a lot. The Miss Mystic Falls dance starts, but I can't keep my eyes off him.

The music continues to play and my heart continues to race. I feel the same way that I felt lying next to him at the motel, but my feelings are…..magnified. He makes me feel like everything is going to be ok even when I haven't got a clue.

I try to keep my eyes on the people starting to join in and waltzing to the music. I notice Caroline and Klaus in the middle gracefully dancing. I can't help but smirk at _her _taste in men. I allow myself a second to glance at Damon who is staring back at me. He smiles slightly and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. He nods towards the dance floor and starts advancing towards me; I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Would you care to dance?" Damon asks, holding out his hand to me.

I just nod my head and we make it out to the dance floor. He starts twirling me around and does the waltz perfectly. I can tell he is trying to keep his distance for my sake, but I wish he'd come a little closer. The song ends and the people who didn't dance, give a round of applause. Bonnie comes over and pulls me aside to talk about some information regarding Jeremy's hunters mark, but we decide that there really isn't anything we can do that can't be done tomorrow.

We stay for a little longer, mingling, talking, and drinking, but I know that I need to get Damon alone, tonight.

"Can we leave?" I whisper to Damon.

"Sure, I'll go get your coat from upstairs."

Caroline hears this and approaches me after he leaves.

"Leaving so soon?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired anyways," I respond, not really wanting to talk about anything regarding Damon or what I was going to tell him.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," I nod, smiling at her, but she just purses her lips, still not quite on board with my decisions lately.

I place my hands on her shoulders, "I'm good, Caroline. I know what I want." She just nods and then Damon comes back and holds out his arm to escort me out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We get back to the boarding house and I change into a dress that I had left there when I was with Stefan. Damon changes into some more comfortable clothing too. When I come back downstairs from changing, Damon is sitting on the couch with a drink in hand. I take a seat next to him and take a drink from his glass.

"Do you know where Stefan left?" I ask, truly curious.

"He and Matt went to dig up some information on this Professor Shane."

I nod my head slightly and then go stand by the fire. Damon follows, standing right behind me.

"That song ended kind of early at the party earlier," I find myself hinting at a second dance.

"I agree, but lucky for us, we've got time" he says, putting a hand on my lower back and then taking my hand in his other one.

We move slowly, back and forth. My breathing starts to quicken and my heart starts to race for the billionth time today.

"Damon? Do you know why I broke up with Stefan?"

"Because you couldn't deal with his broodiness," Damon says sarcastically.

"I'm serious Damon," I roll my eyes, but can't help but smirk just a little. I look him straight in the eyes because he needed to really hear this next part.

"I broke it off with Stefan because I didn't want to lie to him anymore."

Damon cocks his head to the side a little.

"I am in love with you."

Damon's eyes are the most vibrant blue and by the way they light up, I can tell that he has been waiting a long time for those words.

"Your break up was my fault?"

"No. It was nobody's fault. It was fate running its course and I believe that my fate is you."

We stand there literally inches from each other before he kisses me long and hard. It is beautiful and perfect. I feel like me again.

**Please comment and let me know what you think! Stay awesome everybody**


	7. Wickery Bridge

**As requested by Skye, here is a chapter on the wickery bridge scene in 4x06. **

**Damon's POV**

There she was, looking as beautiful as ever, but also just as irrational.

"Elena?" I ask, careful not to scare her off like a doe in the middle of a meadow, afraid of the smallest of sounds.

"Damon?" she responds. I feel relief in that I have been able to reach her. "How did you find me?"

"Didn't take a genius to figure it out," I slowly walk towards her, "third times a charm?"

She just looks at me trying to read my next move. I know she wants nothing more than to break down and let this all be over, but whatever hallucinations she has been seeing, have their hooks deep, so she stands her ground.

"You were right Damon; vampires kill people and Stefan was right too. I can't live with myself."

Now this makes me mad because I know that one wrong word and she is gone, but I also know that even the right words may not be able to rid her of the guilt.

"Look at you, being glass is all half empty. Let's just go talk about this before you go do something stupid. Okay?" My words are firm, but gentle at the same time.

She looks at me, but it is almost like she is looking past me. I see her nod slightly, but something tells me that she and I aren't on the same page. Her hallucinations must have gotten through to her again.

While grappling for a solution, I glance down at her hand and notice that her blue and silver ring is gone.

"Where's your ring?" I ask, getting more agitated and worried. "Where's your ring, Elena?"

She just stares off into the distance. "We need to get you inside," my voice is urgent now, "What you're going through is a curse. We know how to break it; we just have to get you inside!"

I know that I am not the only voice getting through to her and that scares me. It will come down to a matter of how long I can hold her attention. How long will I be able to keep her listening? How long until she stops trusting me? Will it be enough time for Jeremy to kill a vampire?

The sun is just starting its ascent and soon it will adorn the sky like every morning, except this time Elena will be dead, unless she trusts me to take care of her.

"Damnit, Elena!" I lunge at her, but she steps aside so I miss, but not too long after, Elena looks around slightly and takes a sigh of relief.

"He's gone." Her breathing is heavy and she is emotionally drained.

"It's okay."

Except, when she starts to burn, I realize that it isn't okay and that it won't be okay until I get her out of the light.

"Damon?" she says meekly.

I do the one thing that has made sense all day. I run right towards her and take us both over the bridge and into the water. As we descend deeper into the stream, I pull her body even closer to me. I have my arm wrapped tightly around her torso and my hand holding her head to my chest. With my

Incredible speed, I scour the bottom of the stream until my hands close tightly in on the vital piece of jewelry. I slip it onto Elena's finger and then swim to the surface of the water. She is passed out by the time I run her back to her house.

With half consciousness, she allows me to help her out of her clothing and into dry ones. Being the impeccable gentleman that I am, I turn away for her to change her bra and underwear, but she allows me to help her into her pajamas. She sits on the bed not talking; I assume that she isn't even fully awake, due to the stress of recent events. I brush out her tangled hair and then help her into bed and underneath the blankets. I brush a piece of hair out of her eyes and then slowly make my way over to the windowsill. I decide to just sit there until she wakes up. She may not have chosen me, but I find myself simply relishing in the fact that she is alive and safe. And for now, that is enough…for now.

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write more, thus more chapters are created. Thank you for reading & if you have any requests for future chapters, please let me know.**


	8. Bubbles

**Thank you to everybody who commented. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It is set in the future when Damon and Elena are happily together. **

Elena's POV

I let my fingers skim the bath water as I sit on the edge of Damon's bathtub. I have his bathrobe wrapped around me as I pour the bottle of bubble bath into the water. I walk around his room, examining the crown moldings on the ceiling and the polished mahogany floors. It really was a beautiful room, I just never had time to really appreciate it before. I used to almost feel guilty for feeling comfortable here, for feeling comfortable with Damon, but now everything is just shy of perfect. Shy of perfect because nothing is perfect, but we were pretty damn close.

I hear Damon's bare feet on the hard wood floors with a towel wrapped around his waist. He carries a bottle of wine and a glass in his hands.

I follow him into the bathroom and let the robe fall off my shoulders and onto the floor before stepping into the hot bubble bath. He sets the wine glass next to the tub and gets a bottle of shampoo and conditioner before letting his towel hit the ground and climbing in behind me. I sit between his legs and lean back so my back is against his chest. Damon pours me a glass of wine as I take a cup and poor it over my hair.

I lean forward as Damon's strong, yet delicate hands massage the shampoo through my hair. I take another sip of the sweet dessert wine as Damon rinses out the shampoo and then works the conditioner through my hair. I set the glass of wine on the tile beside the tub and begin to play with the bubbles like I did when I was a kid.

When Damon has all of the product washed out of my hair I lean back onto him and close my eyes taking deep, soothing breaths.

I feel a smile spread across my face and makes me laugh slightly, which makes Damon smile.

"What?" he laughs calmly.

"I was just thinking of when I came over here the summer when Stefan was gone and you walked out completely naked except for a couple of bubbles clinging to your body.

"That was pretty cool, wasn't it," Damon says and although I can't see his face, I know he is smirking.

"Not at the time. You made me blush."

"Oh, you know you liked it."

I laugh and turn around to face him, kissing his lips and then moving to his jawline, making my way down to his neck. I bare my fangs and then sink my teeth into his neck. Damon pulls me close to him so there is no space between us as I sit straddling him. I twist back around so my back is to his chest again and then tap a spot on my neck, inviting him to drink. He accepts my offer and bites. One of his arms is pulled across my middle, underneath my breasts, while I take the other arm and feed from his wrist. Once we finish our exchange, I just lay against him, in his embrace, relishing in the bliss I feel because of my love for him.

**Please review & let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Climbing that Hill

This is based on 3x02, when Damon, Elena, and Alaric are hiking in the mountains to go find Stefan. It's from Alaric's point of view.

**Alaric's POV**

I watched from afar as Elena sweet talks Damon into letting her keep trekking along in the damn mountains, where a pack of werewolves will turn at the full moon. I love Elena, like I would my own child, but she is a manipulator whether she knows it or not. I feel bad for Damon because she is probably the one person that can convince him to comply, using his own feelings. I also understand that it isn't intentional, so I try to cut her some slack.

Once they are out of the water, we continue up the mountain on our so called "quest." I walk a few paces behind Damon and Elena, basically just observing. I've noticed that it is almost always better to simply observe.

"So, Elena…what's your plan for when we run into a werewolf?" Damon taunts.

"Rick has wolfsbane grenades and plenty of stakes and weapons, but we will get out before the full moon, so we won't have that problem."

"Okay…The full moon comes early and Rick gets kidnapped with all of the supplies, so it's just you and me. What now?"

"Thanks man," I respond sarcastically to his comment on my early demise.

"Anytime, brother."

Elena ponders her response before speaking, "you will use your epic strength to pin it to the ground while I stab it in the heart with a stick."

"Now the werewolf has bit me on the shoulder and werewolf venom is slowly seeping through my body."

Elena is getting playfully irritated at his scenarios. "Then I will bite you and suck all of the venom out and then we go find Rick and go home. Case closed."

We are all quiet for a little bit before Damon opens his mouth to speak again. "That's a solid solution, except for one thing….we forgot to go find Stefan."

Elena doesn't respond. She speeds up her hiking so she is a few paces ahead of us.

"Too far," I mouth to Damon, who just shrugs it off. I glance at the sun which is starting its descent. Damon catches up to Elena, but they don't say anything to each other. They just hike beside each other, somehow communicating without a single word, in a way I will never understand. I've noticed that they share a special connection that is undecipherable to anybody but them. Somehow, he understands her in ways that she may not even understand about herself and vice versa. Part of me wishes that she would give him a chance because they have a great potential, but the other part realizes how dangerous he is.

"How are you doing back there?" Elena turns her head around to check on me, but takes a step onto a faulty log which slips out from under her foot, causing her to fall backward.

"Oh shit," I holler, noticing how far we had climbed up the hill. The next time I blink, Damon has Elena in his arms. He helps to steady her onto two feet again, but for about five seconds they just stare into each other's eyes. I glance back and forth between the two of them until Elena looks away.

"Thank you," she says while her cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"You're welcome," Damon responds, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

There is definitely something between them; a bond, friendship, love? Whatever it is…it is something strong.

**Please comment & let me know what you think. I also love getting requests for future chapters.**


	10. The Next Morning

**This is the next morning after Damon and Elena sleep together in 4x07.**

Elena's head rests on my chest. As the sunlight streams through the window, I start to stroke her head with my hand. Her breathing is slow and steady as she sleeps.

My mind lingers back to the night before; how she looked at me? How we danced? How she kissed me?

Her body pressed against mine. I must say that it was the best night of my life, not just because we had sex, but because we made love. And how in love I was with her.

When she told me last night how Stefan wants to fix her and Caroline doesn't like her as a vampire, all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her exactly how perfect she was.

Elena opens her eyes and tilts her head back to look at me. A smile creeps across her face as I kiss her forehead. She looks around the room before looking back at me.

"Wow, that was….awesome," she says while her smile gets even wider, "you have an incredibly awesome bed. I mean, it is just so soft." She laughs at her own joke, but I can't help but smile.

"Smart-ass."

She just snuggles in closer to me. I pull her tightly in and kiss her lips. She climbs on top of me and straddles my body, leaning in to kiss me even more. Her lips trail down my neck and onto my chest. We slip into the blissful abyss of intimacy until my phone starts buzzing. I attempt to ignore it, but the damn thing is persistent. I finally answer. I groan when I hear Stefan's voice on the other end.

"Damon?" Stefan asks.

"What?" I say in an irritated voice.

"We need to talk."

"I have prior engagements, so you are going to have to wait."

"Please Damon, it is urgent."

I roll my eyes and decide to give in. "Fine."

"I'll be over in a few."

"Ok, bye now." I hang up and kiss Elena one last time before getting out of bed to go clean up the broken lamp and dresser.

**I know this is really short, but that is why I posted another chapter with it. **


	11. Damon's Heartbreaking Decision (4x08)

**This takes place after Damon and Stefan go to New Orleans to affirm that Elena is indeed sired to Damon. Like the synopsis says, Damon has to make a heart-breaking decision, which is what this chapter is about. **

We drive in silence on the way back from New Orleans. As Stefan figured out, Elena is sired to me. We went and talked to Charlotte, who was sired to me back in the 40s. The one thing that made me feel a little bit better about the situation was that she said that siring doesn't affect emotions, which means that her feelings for me were real, but her judgment was clouded by the sire bond. I remember when I released her from the sire bond. I looked into Charlotte's big brown eyes and told her she was free, now I have to let Elena go, for yet another time.

"So, have you told her?" Stefan presses the issue.

"No, I thought you did."

"I would have, but you're the only one that she will believe."

"I guess." This whole situation makes my heart ache and the pain of losing her come back all over again.

"Are you going to do it? _Unsire_ her, I mean?

"Do I really have a choice?"

"You are the only one that can release her, so yes."

I glance out at the road in front of us. The exit for Mystic Falls is only a mile away. I pull out my phone and text Elena; _Where are you? We need to talk_

She texts back almost immediately; _I'm at Caroline's house, do you want me to come to the boarding house?_

I remember that she was having a girl's night; _I'll come to you, it will be quick._

"Just drop me off at Caroline's house. I'll walk home," I say to Stefan as he drives down her street. I get out of the car and just stand in front of her house. After I knock on the door, Elena answers almost immediately. Her face lights up when she sees me, but all I can give her is a small sad smile.

"Hi, was your trip to New Orleans productive?"

"Unfortunately." She suddenly looks worried.

"Elena we need to talk," I say. I can see Caroline and Bonnie from inside the house. Caroline's face looks almost sympathetic. She obviously hasn't told Elena about the bond.

"I love you and I want you to know that I always will. I wouldn't trade my time with you for anything in the world."

"Where are you going with this Damon?"

I take a deep breath, trying to suppress the tears welling up in my eyes. "You were turned by my blood, Elena. What I'm about to tell you is extremely rare and uncommon, but it has happened to me once before." She just nods.

"Elena, you're sired to me. Sire bonds don't affect feelings or emotions, but it does influence judgment calls and actions. As much as I enjoyed sleeping with you and kissing you and dancing with you, hell, I enjoy every moment I spend with you, but you deserve to be free."

She has an expression of almost disappointment and shock.

I lean in to kiss her lightly on the lips, but I can't help but deepening it. I have to force myself to have the will to pull back.

I stare into her eyes and speak the words, "You're free, Elena. To make your own decisions, live your own life, and love who you want. To choose who you want. Your sire bond to me is broken."

She closes her eyes for a second and opens them, staring blankly into my eyes. I glance past her at Bonnie and Caroline who look as if they are going to cry, which honestly makes me kind of glad.

"Goodnight, Elena." I say as a few tears roll down my cheeks, before turning to leave, to go back to my pathetic existence of drinks and rejection.

"Damon?" Elena calls out, but her voice cracks with emotion.

I glance back around.

"I don't regret it. Not a single touch. Not a single kiss. I meant it all. I may have been _sired_ to you, but like you said it doesn't affect emotions. Goodnight Damon." And then she goes inside.

**I hope you all liked it. I honestly do think that Damon's heartbreaking decision is going to be breaking Elena's sire bond with him.**


	12. Can I help you stretch?

**This is set back when Elena was human and early season 3 approximately. Elena is working out and happens to pull a muscle. Damon helps her to loosen it up a little.**

Elena's POV

"2….3….4…..5" I mumble with each lunge. I have a weightlifting bar resting on my shoulders with my new max of 80 lbs.

"Ooooooh, our warrior princess is at it again," Damon smirks, leaning up against the door frame.

"What do you want Damon?" I groan, but then loose balance and twist my body in an incorrect way before a searing pain shoots through my hip. The bar and weights start to slide off of my shoulder and right before they shatter the wood floor, Damon catches it with a single hand. I fall onto my back gripping my hip.

"Damn that hurts," I groan. Damon is by my side instantly and a little too close. He smells absolutely wonderful. I take a moment to ignore the pain and breathe in his clean scent of shampoo and cologne as well as a hint of alcohol.

"Here, let me see," his voice soothes. I bring my hand away and he puts his hand on my hip where the pain is most sharp.

"Does it hurt when I press here?" he asks, putting pressure around the area.

"A little bit."

"How about here?" He then presses right on the spot.

"Oww, yeah that hurts a lot."

"I'm sorry. Ok, I want you to stand up and put your back against my chest."

"What's the point of this?" I question.

"I'm going to help you release the tension. It'll make you feel better."

After a few seconds of staring at him, I stumble onto two feet, wincing at the pain in my hip. My heart starts to quicken when I realize how much we are touching.

"Now, I want you to take your right leg and bend it at the knee and bring it across your body so I can hold it with my left hand. Do it slowly because this may be a little uncomfortable at first." I take a deep breath and do as he says. My whole body tingles when his fingers wrap around my leg.

"I am now going to try and loosen up the muscles in your hip," He says, but doesn't make a single move, probably waiting for me to object, but I just nod in approval. His hands are firm as they dig into the deep tissue of my hip. He rubs hard and all over the injured area, getting real close to my ass, but it just feels so good that I don't protest. I lean my head back so it rests against his chest as he works every muscle there.

"Ok, now slowly bring your leg back to the ground." I do as he says, wishing that our _moment_ lasted a little longer. I turn to face him and smile gently.

"I probably could have done that stretch by myself, couldn't I?" I say shyly.

"Well, my strength helps a lot, but the truth is...I wanted an excuse to touch you and be close to you. But I'm sure you already knew that."

I am at a loss for words, so I just stand there, feeling all of the sexual tension.

"You're welcome," Damon whispers before walking out.

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I post another chapter so…..Review/Comment**


	13. 4x07 Dance & Love scene

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Here is a chapter based on the dance/sex scene in 4x07 as requested by Jo. I hope you all like!**

Damon's POV

"Thanks," Elena says as I hand her a glass of whiskey.

"I was being polite, I thought you hated whiskey." My brow furrows when she takes a sip of the hard liquor.

"My brother wants to kill me."

"Welcome to the club," I smile at her and hold up my glass to toast to the "occasion." I feel happy when that makes her smile.

"Jeremy can't live with me. Stefan wants to fix me and Caroline flat out admitted that she doesn't like me this way. I think it's safe to say I'm not so great at this vampire thing." Her words make me want to go sever the heads of every last one of them. It pisses me off that they can't just accept her and relish in everything so great about her. Instead they all act like little bitches and complain about a little bit of change that she endured, but I don't say that.

"You wanna know what I think?" It really isn't a question because I was going to tell her anyways, she needs to know. "I don't think I've ever seen you more alive."

Another smile creeps up onto her face and I feel relieved and content. I am happy when she is happy. When she smiles, I want to smile too.

"That dance that they did today, it kind of reminded when," she says, but the memory is already lingering on my mind.

"When we danced together?"

She just nods her head, sending one of her perfect smiles my way.

"I wanted to dance with you today." Those words make my whole heart nearly melt. This is probably one of the only times that anybody has ever just chosen me. Just the fact that she thought of me and wanted me, gives me a little bit of hope in general; hope that I won't be alone forever; hope that somebody might want to be with me. Every bone in my body hopes that somebody is Elena.

I set my glass down, taking hers and placing it on the coffee table as well.

I stand up and hold out my hand to her, praying that she takes it. She places her perfectly tender, but strong hand in mine and I lead her to the space in front of the fire. Taking our sweet time we fall into the dance with my hand on her back, pulling her close and with her hand on my shoulder. With gentle swaying movements, we savor each movement as if it were our last. I can tell I make her avid and anxious in an enthusiastic sort of way. I can't help but wonder if she knows that I am experiencing the exact same feelings.

We rest our foreheads together, closing even more space between us. The intimacy of the nearness of my lips to hers is unbearable.

When I finally work up the confidence to spin her out, I do. She twirls out so perfectly, but I waste no time twirling her back into me. Our lips crash together so perfectly and such passion, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop. There has been some much drama in the past and angst that accompanied our kisses, but now there is nothing but bliss; no worrying about what Stefan will think or how she will react, just a mutual connection that has been well deserved and well-earned on both our parts.

Our hands roam each other's bodies until she wraps her arm around my neck, craving to get even closer. I take the liberty to allow my hands to move across her back, feeling every perfect part of her body; the firm muscles of her back to the curves of her hips.

It shocks me when she uses her newly acquired speed to slam me up against the wall. I barely even notice the crash of the dresser and lamp on the floor as she shoves it out of the way. She rips my shirt open, exposing my chest, where she runs her hands down from my bare shoulders to my abdomen and then further. I take the lead when I slam her body up against the fireplace, kissing her with such passion and letting no memories of past rejection linger because this moment is ours.

I hold her leg up with my hand as her dress hikes up, exposing more skin that I desire to touch.

I hoist her up so both of her legs wrap around me. With such ease I move to the staircase, not letting our lips separate. She runs her hands through my hair and by the time we are at the top of the staircase, she knocks me on my back and straddles my body, slipping my shirt completely off of my body. I slip her dress and belt off of her body before using my impeccable speed to carry her into my room. She sits on the edge of my bed while I aggressively pull her heels and my shoes off, not wanting to spend another moment not touching her body. The moment I finish, she pulls me onto my back and takes dominance over me, but I don't care. She is damn good at it too.

Our lips and tongues work together so beautifully while her fingers fumble with my belt buckle. She hurries and pulls my slacks off of my body, tossing them across the room, quickly making it back to me.

I flip her over and kiss every exposed part of her body. When she climbs on top again, I have to brace myself, grabbing onto the sheets behind me to keep myself sane and from losing myself in the way she kisses my body.

She leans her head back, relishing in the moment as I kiss and lick her neck. We both sit up and I place both my hands on her back while we kiss and her hands caress my face.

I take a deep breath and start to unclasp her bra. She assists me by sliding it off her arms, staring deep into my eyes. She pushes me onto my back again, pressing her breasts up against my bare chest while kissing and sucking on my neck.

She slips the rest of the clothing off of my body and then allows my fingers to pull her black lace underwear off of her body.

The rest of the night continues on into passionate moments fueled by one thing; Love.

**I hope this was satisfactory because I agree that their "love-making" scene went way too fast, plus it was ruined by Caroline and Stefan scenes. Hopefully you all felt that this was "lingering" enough! Please review and let me know your thoughts. Also, if you want a chapter written, let me know because I will write it. **


	14. Based on 3x14 dance scene

**First off, this is based on the 3x17 episode or the Mikaelson ball, as requested by Winchester1423. To answer October Baby's question, I will take requests for actual stories as well as one-shots. Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner. Please join us in the ballroom," Elijah says a little too sweetly, but I don't give a damn because my eyes are trained on Esther. I put on a brave face and pick up my dress to go confront her, but I find myself staring into those two blue eyes.

"Don't even think about it." Damon's voice sounds confident, but I can see right through him. He is terrified for my sake.

"She wants to see me alone, Damon." I make a move to get past him, but he stops me anyways.

"Well, it sucks to be her then. Was I not clear this morning?"

"I was invited," I say, having no other excuse.

"You have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den," his voice whispers the last part, breaking his bad boy charade. Esther scares him as much as she scares me, except I'm the one that wants to have a one on one with her.

"Why? So that you can stop me?"

"Yes." I have nothing to say after that and neither does he, so we stand there. His eyes sort of twinkle in the light and it almost breaks me and I almost give in…almost.

"It would be rude not to dance, you know?" I can't help myself but give in and take his hand especially after his quirky way of asking.

"It is tradition," I say, giving him a little curtsey.

He takes my hand and places it on his arm, leading the way to the ballroom. I just shake my head and smile. It was a strange little relationship we had.

We start the dance and I can feel Damon's eyes on me as all of the pairs start off next to each other with hands crossing over each other to make sort of a figure eight. It is a beautiful dance though.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious." Damon says in a matter-o-fact type manner. It kind of reminds me of a jealous school girl.

"Thank you," I say, trying to keep my response as reserved as possible. I have to be careful with him because I know the effect he has on me. He spins me around and then into the actual waltz. Our feet work together perfectly as the dance progresses. I actually find myself smiling a little bit. Damon is one of those people that can always find a way to make me smile. When he sees me actually enjoying myself, he starts to smile too.

He twirls me out fast and then back, but I don't land safely in Damon's arms. I find Stefan's arms now embracing me and that high on life and happiness that I felt while dancing with Damon is gone. My heart starts to slow and my breathing goes back to normal. The spark is gone except for the faint flicker of the thought of his hands touching me and the twinkle in those pretty blue eyes.

**I hope you all liked it and I would love to know what you think about the story, future chapters or anything! So please review! **


	15. All I Need

**As requested by HassanaR, here is the 1x19 dance scene. Enjoy!**

Elena's POV

Step by step, I walk down the stairs, preparing myself for the utter disappointment of him not being there. Where is Stefan? He told me that he would be here and I was counting on him. When I am just about ready to make an escape, Damon is there. He is there waiting for me. I breathe a sigh of relief and suddenly see Damon in a whole new light. He is no longer the pain in the ass brother of my boyfriend, but the man that was there when I needed somebody to be there.

"Where's Stefan?" I whisper.

"I don't know," he whispers back taking my hand in his.

I put on a smile for show, but realize that it isn't for show, but to represent the contentedness I feel, despite the current matter. My hand rests in his hand ever so gingerly. My palm tingles and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I hadn't felt this feeling since Stefan and I started dating. I feel my palm go cold when we let go to stand apart from each other for the beginning of the dance.

"What are we going to do?" I whisper as we bow.

"Right now we just have to get through this." I realize that he is right. Right now I have a dance to do and we are going to do it damn well.

I keep wondering where Stefan is and what he is doing, but I also have my mind wrapped around this moment. The intimacy of the _near _touch. I feel the energy between my hand and Damon's as we start the first movement of the song and dance. I see Damon's signature smirk cross his face and find a smile creeping back onto mine. Stefan is only God knows where and I am dancing in a little town pageant, but it is ok. Something about this moment is just perfect.

When we fall into the waltz of the dance, I am utterly shocked at how beautiful of a dancer Damon is. The ease I feel in his arms and the elegance I feel as our feet move in unison.

Although a crisis is looming over us, I feel like there isn't any other place I should be. I almost feel guilty for having any sort of pleasure or satisfaction from Damon's touch or how I feel with his eyes on me. For the few minutes that we share this dance, it seems as if nothing is wrong or amiss. I even allow myself the privilege of smiling a little bit because no matter what was going to happen or what was happening, I deserved it. In this moment, nobody else mattered because I deserved to be selfish for once and pretend as if we were the only two in the world. But then he let go.

The second his hands leave mine, I am catapulted back into reality. The reality where I am with Stefan and Damon is Damon. My perfect moment is over, and it is time to get back to what is true.

**Thank you for reading & please review! On October Baby's request to write a Delena fic based **_**on The Notebook**_**, I think that is a great story idea and I would be honored to write it, if people are interested in reading it, so let me know what you all think about that idea! Stay awesome everybody!**


	16. Fiji

**Hi everybody! I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed. I'd like to particularly thank Dereklovermp3 for your helpful tip and I want you to know that the stories that have been retelling scenes that have already happened are almost always requests that I get from readers and I like to reward my readers by writing them. Everybody should like this next chapter because it is about Damon and Elena going on vacation to Fiji.**

Elena's POV

I sit in my seat, staring at the clock. _Tick tick tick. _I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out and read Damon's name and then glance around to make sure the teacher isn't looking before I open the message; _I am parked out front when you're ready to go._ _Your suitcase is all packed and ready to go with all sorts of…clothing, but I doubt we'll need it. _

I feel my cheeks turn bright pink. Damon and I were taking a vacation of some sort. I don't know where we are going, but I don't care because I'll be with him. We had found a way to break the sire bond through a tedious process of me trying to disobey and tell him "no," but to be honest I love him more now than I did when I was sired.

I nearly knock my desk over when I jump out of my seat as the bell rings. I probably got out a little too fast for human comfort, but I don't care. Caroline and Bonnie stop me in the hallway, wanting to chat about almost every topic you could think of, or at least it seems that way.

"Elena? What's the matter with you?" Caroline finally stops rambling on about her boy troubles.

"I have that trip, remember?" I answer. She and Damon had a massive heart to heart about a month ago, so she has come to accept my relationship.

"Ok, well you have fun, but not too much fun. Remember, you are staying at a hotel, so you aren't going to want to break anything," Caroline teases. I roll my eyes, regretting that I told her about the first time when I broke the dresser and lamp in the Salvatore house. Her and Bonnie both give me quick hugs before I prance out the door.

As promised, Damon is pulled up in his convertible with the top down, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. Other teenage girls nearly drool at the sight of him as they walk by. I hurry over, hopping into the passenger seat and kissing him long and hard on the mouth to making sure _everybody_ knows that he is mine.  
"You ready?" he says coolly.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Damon just smiles and pulls out of the parking lot and heads towards the airport. After we park, Damon takes my hand in as we stroll through the airport. As we reach our terminal, I read the sign above our gate.

"Mmmmm, Fiji. Good choice, Mr. Salvatore," I say seductively, wanting to make him anxious and horny the entire plane ride.

We take our seats in first class and wait for the rest of the passengers to be seated. We clasp our hands once more and I can feel a set of eyes on us. I glance across the aisle and see a little old woman staring back. I just smile at her politely, wondering what was so interesting.

"I just love seeing young people in love," she finally utters in her sweet old lady voice.

"Uh, I love being in love," I respond, hoping that it is satisfactory enough.

Damon covers his mouth trying not to laugh. The old woman responds and starts to ramble about the good old days when she was a young woman and had summer flings and then eventually found her true love.

Eventually she stops talking and falls asleep. I periodically find myself sleeping, with my head resting on Damon's shoulder. When the flight attendant comes by we order a couple glasses of wine toasting to warm sandy beaches, piña coladas, talking all night, and sex, lots and lots of sex.

The resort is absolutely beautiful. It has a big main building made out of stone with beautiful thatch ceilings. The black and white marble flooring reflects the light of the chandelier making the marble sparkle. Concierges are everywhere, at the ready to take your bags or help with something. After Damon signs us in, we head to our bungalow. The room is beautifully decorated with real tropical flowers and clean sheets with a down comforter. The bathtub is massive with at least ten different jars of bath salts on the side. Our bungalow is right on the beach, so we open up the big double doors and gaze upon the ocean.

Since we took a red eye flight, it is morning now. The sun is coming up and beautiful oranges and pinks adorn the sky.

"What should we do now?" Damon asks, pulling me close to him.

I am about to give him _very_ specific details of exactly what I was going to do to him, but a big yawn interrupts me.

"How about we take a nap first?" Damon laughs.

We close the shutters a little in order to dim the room and then climb into bed. He pulls me close to him, wrapping his strong arms around me. I fall asleep fast with my head resting on his chest and his body wrapped around mine because this afternoon, we were going to need some energy for what I had planned.

**I hope you all enjoyed that. The next chapter I write is going to be a continuation of this chapter, so I hope to get that up soon too. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	17. Fiji part 2

**This is part two of Damon & Elena's Fiji trip. If you are having trouble picturing this, it helps to Google pictures of Fiji resorts. (Also because they are gorgeous)**

Elena's POV

It is about 10:30 when we wake up. We take our sweet time walking to the restaurant further down on the beach. The buffet line is full of breakfast foods; omelets, waffles, crepes, pancakes, bacon, fruit, muffins, croissants, and just about every fruit juice known to man. After we get our food, we take a seat at a table with a beautiful bouquet of vibrant orange, yellow, and pink flowers.

"So, what should we do today?" Damon asks calmly, free of stress or worry.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me, my fearless leader," I tease.

"There is snorkeling, massages with a spa, hiking, couple's yoga, sailing, and long walks on the beach. Do you hear anything that tickles your fancy?" He trails just the tip of his finger down my forearm, making my whole body tremble with desire.

"Hmmm. How about we go get massages and then take a yoga class and then…we'll see."

"Sounds like a plan." Damon leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. It is gentle, but we'll save the rough-housing for later.

The spa is a rather large round bungalow with big floor to ceiling windows on the side facing the ocean. It is on a platform a few yards off shore into the sea. The wood floors are smooth on our bare feet as we head over to the two side by side massage tables. Our masseuse's manipulate the sheets carefully as we allow our robes to slip to the floor. I turn my head to the left in order to face Damon as his face is turned towards me. As the therapists work the deep tissues of our backs and legs, I reach my hand out and grab his hand. I close my eyes and breathe in the scent of eucalyptus and lemongrass massage oils.

After 2 hours of our massage, we head over to another area where we get facials accompanied by manicures and pedicures. By the time we are done with our spa treatment for the day, we decide to go to the couple's yoga class.

It is also a relaxing experience that adds to our already perfect bliss. I can tell the yoga instructor is getting a little irritated when not only are Damon and I doing the poses better than her and her partner, but we can't stop giggling and kissing every opportunity we get.

While Damon does the downward facing dog pose, I allow my body to form to his, but draping myself over his body with my back to his. The stretch is to die for and the feeling is more than sensational. My other favorite is the one where we stand back to back before bending over so we are staring at each other through our legs.

We take the opportunity to sneak in a kiss while our teacher rolls her eyes at our affection and our flawless formation.

"Now, I want you lay on your back, letting your legs fall out to the side naturally and just focus on your breathing. This last pose is called _savasana _or as I like to call it, corpses pose."

"We are going to be so bad ass at this part…we're already dead," Damon whispers in my ear, making me laugh so hard I snort which makes both of us laugh even more.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" the instructor asks, who has been irritated with us the entire session.

"Not at all, ma'am," Damon responds in an overly sweet tone.

The woman rolls her eyes and continues to teach. When the teacher looks away, Damon tilts his head over to me as we lay in our corpse poses and whispers, "except that you're a raging bitch."

I just about die of laughter with this remark.

"We are trying to have a peaceful experience here and you two are ruining it!" the instructor raises her voice.

"It's okay, we were just leaving," I say, rising from the position, "sorry to have bothered you."

"I'm not because I quite enjoyed this little experience and now I am all relaxed, so while you are all finishing up here, we are going to go have crazy, wild, mind blowing sex."

The woman's jaw drops after he says that and purses her lips together. I take Damon's arm as he escorts me back to our room.

"It's almost 4:30 now, so we have about 2 hours before dinner, whatever will we do?" Damon says in a teasing, exaggerated tone while closing in on me, kissing me long and hard. He then, tosses me onto the bed where he hovers on top of me and kisses my neck. Once I have his shirt off, he helps me with mine and eventually all of our clothes are discarded around the room. He lets his teeth scrape my neck ever so gently, but I place my hand on the back of his head, welcoming him to take a drink. When he bites, the first thing I feel is a sharp pain, but almost instantly utter bliss takes ahold. I feel my jaw fall open as we continue on, into our awesome, yet wild part of our relationship, but oh how beautiful it is to be in love.

**I apologize for the delay, pre-finals week is always a pain in the ass. **


	18. 3x10 porch scene

**As requested by Winchester1423, here is the kiss scene in 3x10 from Damon's POV. Enjoy!**

"I feel like a horrible person," Elena says walking to the edge of the porch. I would have given her a synopsis of what horrible really is, but that wouldn't really do much good.

"You just saved his life, Elena. Take it from me, strange is bad. Dead is worse."

"I just can't stop thinking about the last time I asked you to compel him."

"He found out and he got over it. Again, not dead, Elena." I wish she would realize how selfless and incredible she is. "He is so lucky to have you for a sister." If only she could know how lucky I felt to even have her as a friend, but could that be enough for me?

"Thank you," Elena says and she means it.

"No problem," I try to sound nonchalant.

"Not just for this, Damon, for everything. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

I want nothing more than to take her in my arms and tell her that I will always be there for her, but I resist. I resist the urge to comfort in fears of rejection, once more.

"You should know this, Elena," I swallow hard, realizing that I will be ruining _our _moment by mentioning this. "Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over, but he had a good reason."

"What?"

"He saved Klaus to save me, and then he stole the coffins to get even," I turn away, unable to bear looking into those big brown eyes a second longer.

"Damon, if he did it to protect you, why would he even do that? What does that even mean?" Each question seems to provoke another question until she is totally confused, but I know exactly what it means or what it means for me.

"What does it mean? It means I'm an idiot cuz I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore," the truth in my words hurt because I thought I would finally get the chance to be the one to hold her close at those petty high school dances, hold her hand when another supernatural crisis occurs, and celebrate with her when we avert the bad stuff.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Guilty for what?"

I let her question linger in the space between us for a second before I answer.

"For wanting what I want." And for an instant, I have her entranced, and it feels good to know that even for that split second, she was mine. But then it ended.

"Damon," she begins to protest, but I save her the trouble.

"No, I know. Believe me, I get it. Brother's girl and all," I try and shrug it off like it's no big deal, but it still is painful. I sense the tension between us and take it as my cue to leave. As I walk down the steps of her porch, a thought comes to me; I don't have a reason to be guilty. Sure, I love Elena, but that isn't any reason to feel bad. I haven't purposely gone in and stolen her from Stefan. I am in no way at fault, but for some reason my emotions are getting the better of me and I feel guilty. Guilty for feeling this way or guilty for not acting on those feelings? I think I'll take the second choice.

"No, no, you know what? If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I'm going to feel guilty about this?"

I take her head into my hands and kiss her. I act on those feelings pent up inside me and I show them to her through a passionate yet gentle kiss. I know she feels it too when she kisses back with the same appetite for me. In this instance, there isn't the looming thought of Stefan or what would happen next, just us. I love her more than anything and whether she feels that way or not about me, she had to know. She deserves to know just as much as I deserve to show it to her.

The moment ends just as fast as it ended, but I know it is enough. I pull away slowly letting her eyes bore into mine and then flash her a small smile to show how much _that _meant to me and then I end it.

"Goodnight," I whisper leaving her on that porch while I walk away, barely able to keep myself from looking back. I get into my car, forcing my eyes to stay trained on starting the engine because I know she is watching and it is making me nervous as hell. I don't think I have ever felt more alive than I did standing on that porch with the woman I love.

**Please read & review!**


	19. Somebody

**In the scene where Damon stokes Elena's cheek in 1x03, she has a dream about him. This one will partly be from his POV and then from her POV for her dream. Enjoy!**

Damon's POV

There she lay; her hair gently resting on her shoulders and her lips slightly parted. Her soft breath makes her chest slowly rise and fall. A sleeping beauty she is. And not just a pretty face, but a beautiful soul. I envy my brother because she is falling in love with him.

I thirst for that flame of passion. I have to find Katherine because it is that love that feeds me. It's that love that keeps me from plunging a stake through my heart because without that motivation of somebody else caring for you as much as you care for them, then what is all that pain worth. Love is the reward for heartbreak and suffering because no matter how much hurt you go through, true love trumps it all.

I gently brush a strand of hair from her face and then let it trail down her cheek. She truly is beautiful. That may just be my longing for Katherine, but I doubt it because Elena is something quite incredible…human. She isn't just any human, but a pure human with good intentions and a selfless tendency towards everything she does.

As her eyelids flutter and I am out the window in less than a second. I stand on the roof outside her window listening to the quickening of her heartbeat and the way her breathing becomes heavier. I peer around the windowsill and jut watch her. There is nothing out of the ordinary about the way she places her journal on the nightstand or turns her lamp off, but then I sense that she simply isn't ordinary. She is better than ordinary. She is one of a kind and a perfect kind she is.

Elena's POV

I glance around the room, realizing my consciousness. I notice my light still on and my journal still in my hands. Placing it onto the nightstand, I turn off the lamp and slip back into sleep.

_I am in a forest. The pine trees are covered in snow. The ground all around me sparkles as the moonlight reflects off of the snowflakes. I exhale and see my breath in front of me, except I could not be more comfortable. I can't help but wonder how I got here because there are no footsteps leading to where I stand now._

_I hear a crow call out behind me and then I twist around to see a little black bird sitting in the tree. _

"_Elena." The voice is barely a whisper coming from behind me. I quickly turn to face nobody. I am still alone, but I don't feel alone. I should be scared, but I'm not. _

_Then, I feel a finger trail down my arm leaving behind a trail of goose bumps. The hair on the back of my neck stands straight up as a shiver runs down my spine. When I feel two strong arms wrap around my torso, a sense of warmth rushes over me. I recognize how strong his hands are when I place mine on top of his. I recognize the pattern of the ring, Stefan._

"_Stefan?" I ask closing my eyes and relaxing into the figure behind me. _

"_Guess again?"_

_My eyes shoot right open as my body tenses, but his arms still stay wrapped tightly, but comfortably around me. _

"_Damon?"_

"_Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." _

_For some reason, I believe him or at least I want to believe him._

"_I know."_

_With my back still to his chest, I lean my head back so it rests on his chest. _

"_Who are you?" I ask, realizing that I want more than just the answer to that question._

"_Damon," he answers, knowing full well that my question had a different meaning to it. I take a deep breath, waiting for him to elaborate._

"_I'm the son of Giuseppe Salvatore and brother of Stefan Salvatore," Damon says lightly, but his tone turns dark, "I am somebody who has been searching for his happily ever after for far too long."_

"_How long?" I breathe. A cool breeze whips past and I no longer feel the safety of his body behind me. I am alone with nothing but the howl of the wind and that little black crow._

And then I wake up…

**I know this chapter was kind of different than my others, but I hope you still liked it. Please review & let me know your thoughts. I like to know what my readers are thinking! Stay awesome!**


	20. Because it is real

**Hi everybody! I hope you all are surviving TVD hiatus. This chapter is about Jeremy and Damon up at the lake house after Elena leaves. It will be from Jeremy's POV because when I re-watched that scene, I noticed Jeremy watching Damon and Elena in the background.**

Jeremy's POV

I am not stoked about being here at the lake house with Damon, but it makes sense. With Elena sired to him, it seems logical that she left, but something tells me that couldn't be more wrong. From what I've learned, the sire bond doesn't affect emotions, meaning that what she feels is real, but it affects her emotions. The grey area between her true feelings and effects of the sire bond must be driving Damon stark mad. The entire day, his usual sarcastic and perky self was absent.

I head downstairs after taking a long shower, scrubbing off all the blood and sweat of the day's work. Damon is sitting in front of the fireplace with a drink in hand, just staring at the flames as they dance on top of the logs.

"How are you?" I ask, honestly concerned for him.

"I'm peachy," he responds with his usual sarcasm.

I grab a glass from the kitchen before taking a seat in a chair adjacent to where Damon sits. I pour myself a glass of scotch. It goes down as easier than a glass of water.

"Damon, I saw you with my sister last night," I state.

"Oh," Damon's eyebrows rise in curiosity.

"All I heard was that she felt this strange need to go home. Is it safe to assume that you were the one that told her to leave?"

"How'd you know?" Damon rolls his eyes, the pain still lingering on his face.

I ignore his snarky attitude, "I also saw her kiss you before she left. She wasn't happy to be leaving and if she didn't have feelings for you than she would have been thrilled to have left, but she wasn't."

Damon just pours himself another glass of liquor.

"She wasn't happy Damon," I repeat. "Remember when you went to Colorado to pick me up and you guys had me talk to Rose. Well she understands what nobody else had seen. She said that you are either the best thing for her or the worst and until now I had believed that you would ruin her. But now…I can see that I couldn't be more wrong."

Damon stays quiet for at least a minute. "What is the point of this, Jeremy?"

"To show you how wrong you are. To show you how her love for you is real and that you are blinded by your own insecurity and all the rejection that you have endured to see that what you two have is actually real."

Damon takes another second to process what I had said, before downing the rest of his drink and rising to his feet.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Having faith in what we have, Elena and I."

I shoot him a small smile as he grabs his keys and heads out the front door, but he doesn't leave. Right as I am about to relish in the silence, Elena is standing in front of him.

"Elena? I was just about to go to you. I was going back to Mystic Falls for you," Damon tries to explain desperately, but Elena just cuts him off with a kiss.

"If my feelings for you weren't real, than I wouldn't have come back for you," Elena finally says after she pulls away from Damon.

Damon doesn't say a word, he just kisses her again, relishing in a moment that belonged to him and Elena, and them alone.

**Since you've already read it, please review it! Stay Awesome**


	21. Hot as Hell

**Sorry it took so long to update, I am also in the middle of writing the Delena fic based on **_**The Notebook **_**and with everything else going on in my life, I've kind of spread myself a little thin. But anyways…here is another chapter. It is simply about Damon and Elena going to a charity gala and let's just say they get a little anxious.**

**Just to forewarn you, this chapter has a little bit more language than my other chapters.**

Damon's POV

Elena and I hold hands in the crowded elevator to the top floor where the gala is being held. I had met a man way back when who was filthy rich and out of the blue, he sent me an invitation to this charity ball.

Elena wears a floor length black dress with a plunging 'v' neckline, a completely open back, and a slit riding up to the middle of her thigh. Her gold pumps also make her taller and give her a sense of power and control. It is no doubt that all of the men at this party will be drooling at her feet. Her hair rests on her shoulders in corkscrew curls.

I am dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a gold tie to match her shoes. I need everybody to know at the party that I have staked my claim on Elena. When the top floor button lights up, we exit along with all the other attendees.

She places her hand on my arm and I escort her through the double doors into a room covered in windows. This building is in a prime spot to see the skyline of the city and nightlife going on down below. Tables surround the room with big vases of deep purple flowers. The tableware is ornate, yet modern and neatly set on every table. There is a small symphony on the far end of the room and a hardwood dance floor in the center where a beautiful chandelier hangs above, sparkling like millions of diamonds. Servers are everywhere, wearing matching suits carrying around platters of appetizers and champagne.

"Did I tell you that you look hot as hell?" I whisper in her ear as we make polite smiles on our way to our table.

"Did I tell you that you need to keep it in your pants until we get home?" she smirks at me.

"Ouch," I pucker my lips before allowing a smile to creep back onto my face, "I just can't see how you aren't just dying right now?"

"Already dead sweetheart," she retorts before grabbing me by the arm to go be 'social.'

We talk to at least fifty different people and to be honest, I can't even remember one of their names. My friend that is hosting the gala gets up to give a speech and explain a little bit about the cause before him and his wife join other people on the dance floor.

I bow in my most gentlemanlike manner and ask my date to dance. She curtseys back and takes my hand, leading _me_ to the center. I pull her close to me, letting her body feel mine. I want her so bad, especially because dancing is a total turn-on for me. I twirl her around and dip her so low to the ground that her hair skims the wood. I hear several people whisper and see several fingers pointing, but it is only because Elena and I are damn good dancers.

A couple years ago, we took dance lessons and often go out to clubs to practice. When the song ends, Elena gives me that look that I know far too well. It's the "I'm ready to fuck you raw" look.

I grab her hand and pull her through the crowd of people. We barely make it into the elevator before I have Elena pinned up against the wall.

"We can't do it in here; we'll get caught when the doors open at the bottom."

I smirk knowing that I am already two steps ahead, while holding up a little silver key.

"Not if we lock it." She quickly takes it from my hand and plunges it into the hole to stop the elevator. In less than a second, we are back where we left off. I unbutton my shirt, exposing my chest to her. She runs her freshly manicured fingers up and down the contours of my body before fumbling with my belt buckle. I hike her dress up, running my hand through the slit that had been taunting me all night. After my pants are undone and my lower half is completely exposed to her, she drops her hot black lace thong to the floor.

I take one second to look her in the eyes to remind her why we are doing this in the first place, because no matter how hard we fuck….I love her and she loves me and that is the only motive behind our spur of the moment hookup session.

And to be honest, there was nothing spur of the moment about it because I already had it all planned out.

I move my body with hers in a rhythm slowly getting faster. We had perfected this art form with lots of practice. I knew exactly what she needed and vice versa. I knew how to take care of her every time except that every single time was so different. After we are both on our way back down from the high, we collapse on the floor.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she regains her breath.

"Hell yeah."

I help her to her feet before glancing upward towards a little red blinking light; a video camera. She follows my gaze and locks in on the fact that we were just getting filmed, fucking in a public elevator. After the shock wears off, we bust out laughing and leave the building knowing we probably won't ever be allowed back in again. We were just us having fun and falling deeper into the abyss of passion and love we had for each other. And that abyss is hot as hell.

**Did you like it? Please tell me your thoughts ;)**


	22. Grief and Promises

**Ok, just to warn you…this chapter is really sad. I was just driving home in the dark from my friend's house and this idea popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it. Despite the sad content, I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to lighten the mood in the next chapter.**

**Basically, this is a little AU I think (because I am positive this won't ever happen or at least I hope not), where Damon dies in a car wreck and Stefan tries to reach Elena in her state of grief.**

In a flash it was over; my future…_our_ _future. _Our lives had been consumed by things of the supernatural and Damon had fought relentlessly for us, but he died, not at the hands of any mystical being or any supernatural circumstance for that matter, but by the means of a human.

_He was driving down the road, coming home to Mystic Falls; coming home to me when an on-coming car swerved into Damon's lane in hopes to avoid hitting a deer. The other driver was knocked unconscious, and would still live, but Damon's heart had been punctured in the crash. _

_With the time that Damon had left, he called me. I drove faster than I'd ever driven before and pulled him from the wreckage, being careful not to create an even bigger wound. Damon's body was shutting down and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it._

"_Elena?" Damon whispered._

"_Shhhhh, it's ok. I've got you," I choked back the tears as I held him in my arms on the side of the road. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't make it to the happily ever after part of our story."_

_I pulled his head underneath my chin and rocked back and forth, biting my lip to suppress the overwhelming need to cry._

"_Every moment I've spent with you has been perfect."_

"_There is just," Damon started to pant, "so much that I wanted for you and me."_

"_It's ok, Damon, its ok." _

_I can feel the life in him start to slip away._

"_I know it is a little late, but…" he trailed off and held out a ring in his shaking blood stained hands._

_I found myself no longer able to hold the tears back as I helped him slip the ring onto my finger. _

"_It's beautiful. Just like us," I forced out a chuckle._ _That makes him smile, which helps me to calm down._

_I tried to pull the shard out of Damon's chest, but he winced in pain._

"_Let me call Bonnie and Stefan, they can help you."_

"_Elena, it's over. The side of my heart has been punctured; there isn't anything we can do."_

_Any restraint that I had was suddenly gone as the tears started to fall onto my cheeks. _

"_Hey, look at me," Damon whispered, "Having had what we've had…it's all I've ever wanted." He squeezed my hand as reassuringly as possible given the circumstances._

"_I need you to promise me something," he whispered. I nodded frantically, understanding the urgency in his request. "I need you to promise me that you'll be ok; that you'll move on and be happy."_

_I gave him a sad smile and nodded my head, not sure if I could follow through, but it was the only thing that would let him be at rest before he left me._

_I kissed him passionately, but delicately as he started to lose feeling starting with his toes, spreading to his legs, then his fingertips._

"_I love you," I whispered and then the light left his eyes. His body turned cold and grey and limp in my arms._

"_Damon?" I said frantically, "Damon! You're not dead. I'm not ready." I rocked him back and forth in my arms before bursting into tears. Violent sobs shook my body, making every bone in my body feel weak with sadness. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. With whatever ounce of strength I had left, I got out my phone to call Stefan._

"_Hello?" _

_For several seconds I didn't say anything._

"_Elena?" Stefan asked._

"_Your brother is dead." My voice was monotone, but heavy with sorrow._

"_What?" Stefan answered in shock._

"_Damon is dead," I said again._

"_Where? How?" _

"_Because life isn't fair and…and I don't"_

"_Where are you, Elena?" Stefan cut me off sharply. I heard the suspicion in his voice and knew exactly what he was thinking._

"_What does it matter," I trailed off realizing that it might just be easier to shut it off like I'd done once before or join Damon in the afterlife. _

"_Elena?" Stefan said as calmly as possible, "tell me where you are. I can help you."_

"_How?" I croaked._

"_Just tell me where you are."_

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stay still._

"_I'm about two miles out from Wickery Bridge," I whispered._

"_Ok, stay there. I'm coming."_

About 10 minutes later, Stefan showed up. He parked his car and came running across the road, but he stopped when his eyes fell onto Damon's lifeless body.

When he regained his composure, he came a little closer.

"Elena? Talk to me, I need you to talk to me. I know you are grieving, but you need to stay you. You can't flip the switch, it won't solve anything."

I stared at the ground in front of me and then at Damon. I carefully brushed the strands of hair falling onto his forehead and out of his eyes.

"Elena, I'll take care of everything for you, just please talk to me!" he begged.

I finally looked up at him, but didn't speak. I just watched the pain and grief behind Stefan's eyes. The only reason he was holding it together was because of me. He would undoubtedly mourn later, but right now he couldn't afford to be weak, for my sake.

"I loved him," I finally whispered, "I still do. I always will."

"I know," Stefan sank to his knees a few feet away from me, "I know."

We stayed like that, but I could see the worry eating away at him along with the pain of losing his brother.

Suddenly, as if a light switch had been flicked on, I felt _him_. I couldn't see him or even hear him, but I knew that Damon was with me. And as cheesy as it may have sounded, it was in that instant that I knew I would make it through _because_ he hadn't left and I knew that he never would.

"I'll be ok, Stefan. I have to be," I inhaled sharply and looked down at Damon. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

**Please review! Reviews are what inspire me to write more ;)**


	23. 3x18 Dream scene that isn't a dream

**As promised, here is a happy chapter after the last "feel shattering" one. I hope I didn't scare all of my readers off or "kill them" as .rain put it; Lol. Sorry about that, but I hope I can still make it up to you.**

**As requested by DelenaRain, here is the scene where Damon dreams of Elena saving him, but in this one-shot, we are going to make that dream real.**

Damon's POV

Here I hang; vulnerable….weak…bleeding. I am probably going to die here, but how bad could it really be? I know that Rebekah will make me suffer first, so it will be _that bad_.

I hear the clicking of shoes down the hallway. Rebekah is back again to bleed me out some more or inflict pain in some other twisted way.

But to my surprise, it isn't her. The woman that now approaches me is beautiful and kind and good and I am in love with her.

"What are you doing?" I groan as Elena examines my wounds in shock, "Rebekah will kill you."

"Then hurry up and tell me what to do," Elena's voice shakes with fear.

I glance up to the trap on my wrist, "unhook that, carefully."

She pulls me free of the chains and holds onto me tightly as we stumble through the halls of the Mikaelson mansion.

"Come on, come on. We have to keep going, Damon." The blood loss I'd endured makes me weak and unable to stand on two feet as I stumble into the wall.

I fall to the ground just as we make it into one of the living rooms.

"I need a minute," I pant, about to completely pass out.

"No, look at me," Elena kneels before me, taking my face in her hands, "look at me."

"Don't be an idiot, Elena."

"I am not going to leave you." Her voice is determined and as much as I want to stay with her, I start to slip away anyways.

"Damon! No!" she says desperately before holding her wrist up to my mouth, "drink." She looks at me with pleading eyes and nods her head. I give in and bite her wrist. Her warm blood pools into my mouth and I immediately feel the strength return to my body. And in that moment, I look at her and she looks at me and it is beautiful. Despite the danger we are in, I feel safe; maybe not physically safe, but weirdly content, as weird as it may sound.

I pull her wrist from my mouth and then I do probably the most illogical thing given where we are. I kiss her, but it is ok because she kisses me back. I'm not sure whether it is out of pity or guilt, but I don't care. For a few moments, I forget that I am still trying to escape a possible death because in that instant, I don't want to go anywhere because I am with her.

After several awesome seconds, I pull away and she helps me to my feet. I still need some assistance walking, but I can feel that I am much more balanced. Elena is parked around the corner and once we make it to the car, she floors it the whole way back to the boarding house.

"Here," Elena hands me my fifth blood bag and takes a seat on the couch next to me. I suck it down in just a few seconds.

"Thanks." We sit there with an aura of tension lingering between us.

"We kissed, Damon and…" Elena begins.

I suddenly feel an impending rejection upon me.

"And I don't think…that-"

"Whatever you are about to say or are thinking, don't say or think it because you are wrong."

"Damon," Elena looks down into her lap.

"Elena?" I respond teasingly, but also sadly. My whole heart melts under her big brown eyes and I then get serious, taking her hand in mine. She doesn't object to my touch, but I can see how nervous it makes her.

"You know that I can't," she whispers lightly.

"Can you do me a favor and just listen to me for a sec?"

She nods her head, unsure of me and my intentions.

"You know that I love you and that I would do anything for you," I pause, taking a deep breath, "that also means that all of my intentions are aimed at making you happy and I think that I can do that."

She swallows hard and I can hear her heart go a mile a minute.

"But I think you're terrified because I'm a risk. And it scares the hell out of you that I might be a risk you're willing to take."

I lean in slowly and kiss her lightly on the forehead.

Right as I am about to pull away, I remember something. "Thanks for saving me." I shoot her one last smile and then leave.

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I update, so…..please review! ;)**


	24. High Hopes

**This is a songfic, but you don't have to even pay attention to the lyrics if you don't want to. The song is High Hopes by Kodaline. Basically what is happening is, Damon is sitting on his back porch after he decided to let Elena out of their "torture session" because he can't take seeing her in pain. She comes out and they talk! Bittersweet moment, so enjoy! (I don't own TVD, the characters, the song "High Hopes" or the band Kodaline)**

_Broken bottles in the hotel lobby_

_Seems to me like I'm just scared of ever feeling it again_

_I know it's crazy to believe in silly things_

_It's not that easy_

I press the flask to my lips, taking a long swig of the hard liquor as I sit on the back porch of the boarding house. It had been a long and painful day, trying to torture feelings back into Elena, but _my_ emotions got in the way, so I made it stop. I, of all people, couldn't handle it, so I let her go.

I hear the door open behind me, but don't turn around as I sit with my legs over the brick ledge and my back to the door.

"Elena," I say without turning to face her.

She takes a couple slow steps forward and takes a seat on the brick ledge beside me. "Thanks." She pauses, waiting for me to respond, but I'm quiet. "Thank you for stopping the torment."

"Well," I sigh, "that's emotions for ya."

"Look, Damon. I know you and Stefan would do anything for me to get my emotions back, but I'm fine and having fun. You of all people should understand that. Don't you remember how easy it was to be stripped of your humanity?"

"Yes, but you are disregarding all of the beauty that comes with having feelings. Those feelings are what make you amazing." I turn my head to look into her eyes.

"But don't you remember how much pain I was in. If I flip the switch back on, that will all come rushing back."

"Oh, believe me, I remember." Elena nods her head in agreement, but I still have more to say. "I also remember how passionately you loved, whether it was Stefan or me or anybody else. You were so good at caring and using those feelings to be truly incredible."

_I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started_

_But I only got myself to blame for it, and I accept the now_

_It's time to let it all go, go out and start again_

_But it's not that easy_

We sit there in silence before I hand her my flask. She tips her head back and swallows hard. Elena may not have any emotions, but she knows that today had been stressful for everybody involved. She hands me back the flask and gets up to leave, but stops on her way to the door.

"Don't take this too seriously, but" Elena takes a breath, "I think that the Elena who had her humanity….I think she really did love you."

It isn't until I hear the door close behind her that I hurry in after her.

"Wait!" I holler. She turns slowly, but I'm already there.

"I think you're full of shit," I say before kissing her. I pull her body close to me and show her the feelings that have been there this whole time. But the best part is, she lets me.

_But I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started_

_High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again_

_High hopes, ooohhh when it all comes to an end_

_But the world keeps spinning around_

**Please review & let me know what you think!**


	25. Based on 4x23 synopsis

**This is just a one-shot based on the synopsis for the season 4 finale. I would like to give some credit to a blog I follow on Tumblr, de-monic92, so if you have a Tumblr, go follow this blog! **

**Enjoy!**

Damon's POV

"Alright, Damon. Where is the cure?" Vaughn trails a knife coated in vervain across my bare chest. He has me tied to a tree in the middle of the forest with no way of escape.

"You're going to kill me anyways, so I don't think I'm going to tell you," I spit back.

"Yes, but I might have to kill Stefan or Caroline or Elena." The sound of her name makes my heart stop, but I know that wherever she is, Stefan is near and he won't let anybody hurt her. "Oh wait, since the sire bond is broken, I guess I can't really use her as a threat to you since she's going to go running back to your brother." I ignore his response and he trails more vervain across my abdomen.

"Why do you want the cure anyways?" I groan.

"That isn't a concern of yours. All you need to worry about is getting it to me so nobody else has to die. Now, I'm going to ask you again. Where is the cure?"

He plunges a stake into my side and I yell out in pain.

Elena's POV

I know that Damon is out here somewhere and I have to find him. The forest is endless and the sky is pitch black without a glimmer of moonlight. I suddenly hear his yell pierce the air and stop cold in my tracks. The sound is coming from the North, so I run faster than I've ever run before until I see Vaughn and Damon pinned against a tree. Right as I am about to intervene, two other people show up. I sink to my knees and lean up against the tree, trying to swallow the reality that he may not get out of this alive.

Damon's POV

"I just wanted to kill you first, but Vaughn wanted to wait and see if you knew anything," Connor Jordan appears with another ghost that I hadn't ever seen before.

"Please do. You would be doing me a favor," I moan, realizing how much easier it would be if I could just die.

"Oh really," Connor laughs, "are you having girl troubles."

I glance at the ground, unable to face the humiliation of being in love and being rejected. I had always doubted her love for me ever since I found out about the sire bond along with everybody else. There was no doubt that she would go back to Stefan when everything went back to normal and I don't think I could live with that anymore. And if that makes me weak, then I guess that I am.

"His girlfriend is going to leave him for his brother," Vaughn explains in his annoying accent.

When Connor finally stops laughing at me, he walks a little closer and talks a little more quietly. "As you wish."

With those words, the third ghost/person breaks out into werewolf form and bites me on the shoulder. In that moment, I hear a gasp from behind the tree and immediately recognize her.

Elena's POV

"No!" I whisper, but loud enough for all of them to hear. Connor then drags me out from behind the tree and drops me in front of Damon.

"Would you look at that?" he laughs, "the girl has come to save her damsel in distress."

"It's too late, princess. This man here, referring to the werewolf who reverted back into human form, is part hunter part werewolf. There isn't any hybrid blood that can save him now," Vaughn says.

My heart nearly breaks at that because I feel the memory of almost losing Damon once before come flooding back, but this time I am in love with him.

With one swift motion, I stab the werewolf in the heart just as the hunters shoot me with just enough vervain darts to keep me weak, but still conscious.

"You can both rot in hell," I mutter, but right as I blink, they are gone. I let out a sigh of relief and run up to Damon where I cut the ropes that bound him to the tree. I suppose Bonnie got the veil back up and in just enough time too.

"Damon!" I cry out as he sinks to the ground in front of me.

"You are going to be ok," I reassure, "we will find a solution, I promise. We just have to get you back to the house."

"Elena, why are you here?" I speak softly, "and why are you here alone? You could have been killed."

"Because you're worth it," she says, "now come on so I can help you." Damon doesn't move, he just glances away and I know that this moment would come.

"The sire bond is broken and my humanity is back and you want to know the truth," I take his hands in my hands. He finally looks me in the eyes again. "And the truth is, you are wrong. I love you now and I want to love you forever." Tears start to form in my eyes and fall onto my cheeks. He leans in and kisses me and it is the most real moment that I have ever shared with anybody, but his body goes limp in my arms.

"Damon!" I shout, shaking his shoulders, "Damon! Wake up. You are not dead!"

I hold him in my arms and reach into my pocket to grab my phone, but my fingers close around a small vial that made its way into my possession earlier; the cure. I bite the lid of the vial off and without thinking twice, I pour the cure into Damon's mouth.

I wait and wait and wait, but he doesn't wake up. The one dose of this cure that people have died to get doesn't even work.

With tears stinging my eyes, I gently lay him down and call Stefan. In the next moments of silence I just watch Damon lay there and suddenly realize that it would be impossible for him to be dead because his body hasn't turned stone cold or gray. And then with a gasp of air he opens his eyes and I can just barely hear the gentle beating of his heart; his _human_ heart.

**If you liked this one-shot, please check out some of my other fanfics! Reviews are also greatly appreciated!**


End file.
